


A little present.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: (So, this is a very very short story, I have one more long Than this one, I’ll post it on 24 or 25 of December.)





	A little present.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, you can follow me on tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

 

-“Merry Christmas, Sherlock!”- John said happily-“Christmas? You know I don’t like presents and Christmas; I..”-John stop him abruptly and said-“ You have been rude all the month, could you be a little more kinder tonight?”- added the doctor . -“uhh, fine, fine”- The Detective complained while he was faking and smile.

 

Sherlock started shaking his present, scanning it-“Sherlock Holmes, stop scanning your presents and just open it!”- Sherlock opened the present, John knew he was excited it was no need to Sherlock to show it-“I knew your lost your phone so I decided to buy you a knew one”- Sherlock was in silence, looking at the phone, it was an iPhone, quite beautiful.

-“Is an expensive present”- Sherlock said while he was examining the phone -“A bit, but nothing really significant”- John added -“Thank you John”- he gave John a kiss in his cheek and obviously John went red. Both laughed.

It was a beautiful Christmas, everybody was happy with everything.


End file.
